It all Started with a Party
by Mikiyora
Summary: Elli wants to get the Doctors attention, Karen jumps in and invites him to a party. What does Elli think? Well read and find out! Bad at summaries! Please don't be mad!
1. Chapter 1 Karen's news

Elli stood behind the desk.

She stared at the door and sighed.

"Elli, what are you doing?" the doctor called

"I…I was just thinking." She said and smiled

"…alright. If anyone asks, I went out for lunch" he said walking out the door

Elli stared as the door flung open then closed. She could only stare at it.

"Alright, if anyone asks I'll tell them…" She said quietly

She ate a small bit of her sandwich and hurried over when she heard the door open.

It was Karen.

"Welcome! How can I help?" Elli asked happily

"I-I was looking for the doctor, is he here?" she asked blushing a bit

"No, he left some time earlier, he went to eat" Elli answered

Just as the two girls were talking, the doctor stepped in the door.

"Oh, Doctor are you coming tonight?" Karen asked sweetly

"Yes…I will be coming don't worry" he said walking into his office and closing the door

Karen grinned and waved goodbye to me.

Elli wondered what this "Event" would be. She wasn't invited, was everyone else invited? Why wasn't she? It made her a little angry that she wasn't allowed to go, but what if she just showed up? She shook her head furiously.

Just as she was thinking these things, the young farmer, Boyd walked in.

"Do you have a potion you could sell to me?" he asked kindly

"Sure, one second!" she jumped from the chair and grabbed the potion, "Here ya go!"

"Thanks Elli. Oh, by the way were you invited? To the party?" he asked excitedly

She looked at him and looked at the floor, "No…I guess Karen didn't invite me…I don't know why"

Boyd didn't say anything more. Instead he said his thanks and left, the door banged closed.

She opened the doctor's door; he sat at his desk reading papers.

She wanted to ask him if he knew about her…

No, she wouldn't ask. It was better off not being mentioned.

Elli closed the door.

_If I could tell him how I felt…About him…_

She shook her head even harder banging it on the wall.

"Elli, are you alright?" the doctor asked worriedly

"I-I think so…" she said almost in tears

Elli couldn't hold back. She burst out crying, (it did really hurt)

He took her in his arms and carried her over to the table; he checked her head in case of any damage.

"Doctor, what is this party everyone keeps talking about?" she asked still crying

"It's…well…just a party, nothing that special Elli. I thought Karen invited you…maybe I can ask her to let you come…" he said softly

"N-no, thank you…but I think I'll stay home" she said sniffling

When the doctor left, Elli knew it would be a VERY boring night. She went up to her room and fell asleep in her uniform.


	2. Chapter 2 Elli is happy

She hadn't noticed that the doctor came in late.

"Elli, are you still awake?" the doctor walked in

"…Yes…how was the party? Was it fun?" Elli asked getting up from her bed

"Elli, you didn't have to get up…but yes it was…fun" he said sitting next to her

She stared directly at him and noticed he was smiling. Even if he couldn't see her, she was blushing. She wanted to move but the doctor came closer and forced her into a deep kiss. It was rough at first then it went smoothly.

"Doctor…? I thought you didn't care…" Elli said tears starting in her eyes

He came closer and hugged her tightly reassuring her that he cared. They stayed like that for a while not paying attention to the time.

The next morning Elli awoke to find a note on her night table.

_I hope you get this note Elli,_

_I will be waiting at the beach for you._

_From, Tim_

She smiled happily. She got out of bed and got dressed into another dress. Elli couldn't wait to get there.

"Oh no! I have to get going!" She yelled and ran out the door

On the way she saw Boyd riding his horse around. She waved he waved back.

When she got to the beach she slowed down to try to fix herself up. She stared bewildered at what she saw, Karen was with the doctor and she was kissing him.

Elli was crying and ran back. Tim saw her and ran after her.

Karen smirked and laughed happily.

"Elli, you know it wasn't me!" he yelled quickly catching up to her

"I'm tired of this! I'm leaving as soon as I get my stuff packed" she yelled furiously

"No, you won't!" he said running in front of her and grabbing her by the arms tightly

She looked away; she didn't want to see him right now.

"I know I have hurt you in the past…I want to fix it. I asked you to come today so I could…" he tried to finish but saw she didn't want to hear anything and was probably not listening. He sighed.

"If you want to then I won't stop you…" he said quietly

She nodded.

"I think it might be for the best…" she added

He nodded.

She didn't leave right away. The clinic opened for a few hours. Karen decided to walk in to make things worse.

"Hello Elli" she said coming up next to her

"Hi Karen" Elli said politely

"So…about earlier…" she started

"I don't want to hear it!" Elli screamed loudly

The doctor heard her yell. He came into the room to see Elli crying and Karen gasping.

"What happened? What did you say to Elli?" he asked Karen

"Oh Tim, she doesn't want to hear a story I wanted to tell her…" she began tearing up

Elli stood up and glared at Karen for a minute then went upstairs. She brought her bags up to the door. Tim looked at the ground. Karen was looking at both of them.

She picked up her bags and walked out the door. No hesitation at all.

"Elli…"

She brought her bags with her but stopped at the exit of town. She looked back and thought to herself.

_So what if he doesn't like me… then I know there are other guys around here…I can go on. I won't leave after all._

She stayed there. Rain started pouring down quickly.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone?" Karen asked appearing

"If you love him then that's great…I can always find someone new" she said bravely

"I see…"

Elli walked right past her back to the clinic and up to her room.


End file.
